


The Perfect Day

by NarniaNerd



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Emmett and Elle are SO cute, F/M, Mention of Warner, Their First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaNerd/pseuds/NarniaNerd
Summary: How did Elle and Emmett become a couple? What happened after Warner proposed?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I just found Legally Blonde the musical and fell head over heels in love with this pairing, I hope you enjoy my take on what happened. And any comments are appreciated!!!

Emmett's heart had sank when he saw Warner waiting to talk to Elle but he had done the right thing and walked away, cursing himself mentally. But he couldn't help looking back to see. Maybe Elle would slap Warner in the face, after all, it's what Emmett had been wanting to do for a while now. The man was always so cruel to Elle the way he called her a 'Marilyn' all the time. Yes, he couldn't help but stop and watch if only for a moment...which was a huge mistake. He watched Warner go down on one knee, and Emmett wanted to rip out his own heart. Of course Elle would say yes, he thought, as he turned slowly and started walking to his room. Warner was the love of her life, Emmett himself had probably been imagining their closeness. And he WAS certain their had been something between then, but it had been off the high of winning the trial, and Elle was probably just happy to have anyone to share it with. He realized, now that the proper person was there, she wouldn't look at him that way ever again and his heart plummeted. He wandered aimlessly down the path a bit more, lost in thought until he came to the door, putting in the key he opened it and instantly realized his mistake. He had walked here so many times. He had come to Elle's room in a daze. It made sense, or so he told himself, turning the lights on. He looked around and realized how much he would miss coming in here and studying with her. They would still be friends but he couldn't take the idea of running through law with Warner there. Not only had he come to hate the jerk, but Elle had always been a little out of it when he was around. Come to think of it now that she had her man, maybe she would think about giving up law school. 'No' thought desperately.she couldn't, she wouldn't, she was way to talented to think of leaving! Emmett would just have to convince her to stay! And so the decision came...to wait. To wait for Elle there. And he subconsciously started planning what he would say to her. He had to tell her how much she meant to him, right? even if it was too late. She had a right to know. He sat down at his usual place behind the vanity turned desk. It was still covered in law books, he realized with a bit of a smile. And he had just figured out what he was going to say when the door nob began to turn...

\---------

This was the perfect day Elle thought. Vivianne had chosen to become her friend and encourage her, Brooke had made Elle her council, Emmett had stood up to Callahan for her, and she had won her first trial! And to top it all off she had finally realized that Warner wasn't what she wanted anymore, that she was perfectly happy where she was now. She was a great lawyer, with friends and, she thought with a blush, maybe in time she would have more. Her thoughts turned, as they often did, to Emmett. Sweet, strong, and smart, Emmett had been her greatest support through law school, and right before the trail he had told her that he wasn't "going to let her get away". Did that mean what she thought it did? She pondered heart pumping a little faster. Elle had spent so much time worrying and wanting Warner that she COULD have overlooked any affection on Emmett's part. Or was it just pride to think that the best guy on campus would like her? After all they were best friends already, 'maybe... maybe that is enough.' But even as she said it to herself she knew it was a lie. No, she really was in love with Emmett Forrest, and she would have to tell him. Maybe not today, she realized with a bit of nervousness, maybe not even tomorrow but soon. She also knew herself well enough to know she wouldn't be able to hide it from him. At least, not for long.. She arrived outside her door and stopped. The light was on (and as down as she had been when she left here this morning) there was no way she had left them as such. Her heart skipped a beat...Emmett she thought. He said she would see him later, and he was one of only a few people that had a key. Well, that wasn't true she realized. Paulette had a key, so did Vivianne now, and Warner, she though coldly, she had given him a key. But she had just left Warner, it couldn't be him. So it was probably V or Paulette, she decided. No reason to get her hopes up. She would see Emmett tomorrow, she had been given a perfect day already. No reason to expect more. She thought as she opened the door...

\---------

Somehow he knew it was her long before the door revealed it. And instantly everything he had prepared to say went right out of his mind, he blanked completely. He rose quickly and went around the desk, pulling the door the rest of the way open. Seeing Elle again he couldn't help but smile. Yesterday he had been on that side of the door pleading with her to stay, and now here she was, staying put and flush with a giant victory! A smile from her met his own and she lit up again. His heart dropped thinking it was from a happy new engagement. She walked in saying something that he didn't hear. He closed the door behind her, and she suddenly turned around to face him. Her eyes burning into his. He lost all common sense and kissed her, passionately...

\---------

Elle had been shocked to find her wish come true, it was Emmett in her bedroom. And she walked in with a spring in her step.  
"Such a gentlemen opening doors, sir" she teased and putting her bags down on the desk. She quickly spun to face him with a smirk on her face. Suddenly he was kissing her, and time stood still. This was everything she had ever wanted, and it didn't disappoint. His lips were soft, and warm. His kisses long and full of longing.  
"I'm, oh gosh Elle, I'm sorry I-I don't know what just.." he murmured pulling away from her. Elle could see his mind trying to catch up with his body, and she felt like walking on air. That was the same way she felt around him, and never mind the words he has just kissed her! Emmett had just kissed her! With sudden clarity she bridged the gap between them. Leaning into him she kissed him again bringing an end to his jabber. He seemed shocked but quickly recovered Putting his hands around her waist. They seemed totally natural there. Then he suddenly stopped again...

\---------

The kiss had been as perfect as Emmett had dreamed and he barely made himself stop. "Elle" he whispered to her. "Won't Warner be mad?" He said still looking at her lips. She pulled away a bit, startled, then recognition dawned on her face and she giggled a bit.  
"Were you spying?" She said mischievously. Suddenly she grew serious. "I couldn't care less what Warner would say" now the smile came from Emmett.  
"So you...you said no"  
"After the way he treated me, of course I said no!" She said completely indigent. "I wasn't about to let him.." Was as far as she got before she was smothered by another of Emmett's kisses. These were shorter and somehow held all of their unspoken affection.  
"I love you little miss woods comma Elle" he said when the kissing finally stopped. It brought a smile from them both.  
"And I love you Emmett forrest"  
"And if you'd let me" he said hesitantly "I'd like to be your boyfriend" he looked deep into her lovely blue eyes as she squealed. The two kissed again. "Is that a yes?" He said with a hint of laughter. She snuggled up against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her back in answer.  
"Yes" she whispered back.  
"Great, because I want my sweatshirt back" he actually laughed this time, he couldn't help it. And she pulled out an arm long enough at punch him in the shoulder before allowing herself to be hugged again. Getting another chuckle from him in return. They stood their holding each other for a long time. And as Elle breathed in his smell, and listened to his heart beat she couldn't help but think. What a perfect end to a perfect day...


End file.
